One Week
by Aentiaa
Summary: Edward Elric only has a week to live due to an incurable illness. He planned to spend his final days normally, that was until he met Winry Rockbell by chance. Can Winry brighten up the little time he has left? AU Edwin.
1. Day One

One Week

Day One

* * *

They say for some people the clock ticks faster or slower. That their time runs out quicker than others. That their lives come to an end faster. I guess you could say I'm one of those people whose clock ticked extremely fast. So fast that at the age of sixteen I'm going to die in exactly one week.

You're probably wondering why I'm not blubbering about how life is unfair and why I have to die so young. I guess you could say I've been expecting it, waiting for it. I've always known my life would end like this. Now it's just a matter of waiting. I don't really want my last days to be full of happiness and joy. I want to wait them out a die in my hospital bed.

My brother doesn't think the same as me though and insists that we go to theme parks and stuff like that. I just want to be normal for at least one more week. Is that so much to ask for? Now, on my seventh last day on this planet I'm walking down the street alone. Pretty sad isn't it?

I'm out for a walk because before I die I'd like to go appreciate nature, I guess you could say. I never really paid much attention to it before but looking at it when I have such little time left it actually looks pretty nice.

Edward Elric suddenly collided with something, another person, a person with long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. That's when it happened. That's when everything changed.

PAGE BREAK

"Oww" I muttered to myself. Who had I just run into? I should really pay more attention to where I'm going instead of talking to myself in my head. At least it's not out loud. I'm not that insane yet. Life seems to like kicking me in the balls so why not?

"I'm really sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going" came a voice. I lifted my head and looked up at the person I had run into. It was girl around my age with long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Why was she apologising? I obviously wasn't looking at where I was going.

"Nah, it's my fault. Sorry" I said before going to walk away. Although before I tried it happened. I burst out coughing again. Dammit! Why does this always happen in the worst situations! I put my hand in front of my mouth and I gasped for air. I felt the girl's hand on my back.

"Hey, are you okay!" she asked frantically. Does she really think I can respond? Although, the concern does feel nice. The doctors are so used to it they don't really care anymore.

"Yeah… just…. give me… one second" I say between coughing fits. She still kept her hand on my back though. She could've easily just walked away. It's good to see there are still some nice people in this world.

I eventually catch my breath and take my hand away from my mouth. I look at my palm, blood. The girl sees this too.

"Blood! Are you okay!? We need to get you to a hospital!" screamed the girl.

"Don't bother" I reply coolly.

"But you're coughing up blood! You need to see a doctor!" she exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter. They already know. I only have a week to live" I replied.

* * *

My heart sank. Only a week to live? This guy standing right in front of me only has a week to live? He's so young, he's looks around my age and he's dying. How is he so cool and calm about this? He's dying!

"You don't need to say I'm sorry or anything like that. I've been expecting it for a while now" said the boy. His face is so blank, it's like he doesn't even care if he dies. s

"Isn't there something you can do? Anything?" I ask. He shook his head in reply.

"You shouldn't be so concerned about a stranger" he commented.

"I don't want you to be a stranger! I want to be your friend!" I exclaimed. He looked at me like I'd sprouted another head. Maybe he's insulted because he thinks I'm doing it out of pity. It's not that at all I actually…

"You shouldn't become friends with me. I'm just going to die on you in a few days anyway. Save yourself the trouble" he replied. His face was cool and calm but his voice, I could faintly hear anger. No, it wasn't anger, it was sadness and fear.

"You might die in a few days but you should treasure those days you have left you should make the most out of them! I would love to get to know you in the time you have left!" I replied. He stared at me; it was like he wasn't sure of what to say. Not before long though he grinned to himself.

"If you're really set on this then I guess I wouldn't mind" he replied. I stretched my hand out towards him.

"My name is Winry Rockbell" I said with a smile. He grasped my hand in his.

"My name is Edward Elric. It's nice to meet you Winry" he replied.

_After our meeting Edward and I exchange phone numbers. It turned out he was the same age as me but didn't go to the same school as me. Although, he told me he didn't go to school that often anyway. We sat in a nearby park and he told me a bit about his life, not all of it though as I realised later._

_Little did I know how much that meeting would affect my life. Little did I know how much I would learn from him about life. Maybe only those who have little time left truly understand what living is?_

* * *

Author's Note: Hey everyone, thank you for reading. I feel like this chapter is a bit short but it's only supposed to be about them meeting, the others will be longer though. Once again, thank you for your time :)


	2. Day Two

One Week

Day Two

* * *

Another day, another waste of time. Another day of fake sympathy and false hope. Another day of having to go through the agonizing experience called living. Waking up the sinking feeling of having to insert another syringe into your arm isn't something I'd recommend. You get used to it after a while though. The needles hurt at first but after a while you get used to. It becomes just as normal as brushing your teeth. That's pretty sad isn't it?

"Another day" I muttered. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What do you want to do today brother? Maybe we could go to the park? Oh, how about the amusement park!? I heard there's this really cool ride!" exclaimed Alphonse, my brother. He was acting cool but I've heard him crying at night. He should really close the door fully if he doesn't want me to hear. I hate myself for dying if it's causing him so much pain.

"Nah, I'd prefer to just stay in the house and read some books or something" I replied. His face dropped, why can't I help but make him suffer? I don't mean to. Everytime he cries it hurts me.

"Are you sure? We can do anything you want!" stated Alphonse. I remember talking to some Winry chick yesterday. She said something about hanging out with me today but I really doubt she will. She probably did it as a joke or to give the poor sick boy some hope in his life.

_Ring, ring, ring. _My phone? Who would be calling me? Al looked just as confused as I was. The only people that had my phone number were my doctors, Roy and Riza. I pressed the 'accept call' button on my phone and brought it up to my ear.

"Hello" I said wearily.

"Hey, is this Edward Elric?" asked a female voice. This didn't sound like Riza. Who was it then?

"Yes, who's calling?" I asked.

"It's me, Winry. Remember?" Winry replied. She actually called me back!?

"Oh yeah, hey" I replied. What am I supposed to say!?

"So did you want to hang out today? How about we go to the park or something?" suggested Winry. She's serious? She actually wants to hang out with me? That's unbelievable!

"Uh yeah sure, when?" I asked. I must sound so awkward. I have no idea what to say. I've spent most of my life in hospital. I don't know how to arrange to hang out with someone!

"How about lunch time? I'll make us a picnic! Do you want to bring anyone else along?" she asked. I turned and looked at my brother who was looking at me like I had grown a third head. He's definitely coming.

* * *

It's been a long time since I've been to the park. I've never really had the chance since I've always been in hospital or confined to staying the house. The only education I've ever had has been through Roy teaching me. It feels nice to be outside; I forgot how nice the wind can feel against your face. I haven't seen Alphonse this happy in a while either. He seemed glad that we were both outside together.

"Hey Edward!" a voice called. I turned around, it was Winry. She actually came! I thought she might not turn up.

"Hey Winry" I greeted nervously. She had her hair tied back into a ponytail and was wearing a black skirt, a white top and black jacket. She looked similar to Riza in a way.

"Who's your friend?" she asked staring at Alphonse. How could I forget to introduce him? Of course she wouldn't know him. The only people I usually hang around with already know Alphonse I guess.

"This is my brother, Alphonse" I introduced.

"It's very nice to meet you Winry" he said with a smile.

"You too Alphonse. Let's set this up shall we?" she suggested as she held up the picnic basket and blanket in front of us.

"Yeah, we should" I stated.

* * *

I never expected this to happen on my last week of being alive. I expected needles, fake sympathy and Alphonse trying to cheer me up but not actually going out and enjoying myself. Maybe this was some kind of curse? That now that I only have a week left I am actually enjoying myself. That I'm living when I don't have long to live. Nice one God.

"I'll be back in a second guys" said Alphonse as he stood up from the picnic blanket and went over into some bushes about thirty feet away. I hope no one thinks he's being creepy or something.

"What do you think he's doing?" asked Winry as she peered over at him.

"He probably saw a cat or something" I replied. Winry and I sat in silence on the blanket. It wasn't uncomfortable silence though. It was a comfortable silence, a silence that said nothing needed to be said. It was difference to the silence I usually experience, the silence of no people, the silence of loneliness.

"Hey Edward, can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer it if you don't want to. It's just been playing on my mind and I know it probably isn't right of me to ask you considering I haven't known you very long but I really want to know" explained Winry. I don't really care what she asks me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What does it feel like to know you're going to die?" she asked quietly. That question…

"I guess it wouldn't do any harm in answering it. Well, when I first heard I was going to die I felt sort of empty. That was a year ago. You begin to wish you didn't have to live anymore. I just wanted to die right then and there. Get it over with. It wasn't worth living if I was just going to die anyway. That's pretty pessimistic view I know but it's my view.

Every since then my brother has been trying to make my last days as fun as possible but in a way I just wanted to live a completely unimportant existence. I didn't want to feel like that sick kid who wasn't allowed out to play with the other kids. I wanted to be normal. To be honest, the only reason I'm telling you all of this is because I only have week left. I have nothing to lose I guess. Now, with only six days left including today I feel a sense of peace knowing that I don't have to wait for the sweet embrace of death any longer. I just want to die already" I explained. I can't believe I just said all of that. It's the truth though, it's what I feel.

"Oh Edward" started Winry. Here it comes. The fake tears, the fake sympathy, the emptiness. People never cared about me before but now that I'm dying the whole fricking world cares, it's all fake though. Winry suddenly grasped both of my hands and look me dead in the eyes. Her eyes weren't soft and about to fill with tears they were… determined almost.

"You may not have much time left but I'll make sure the remaining time you have left is great! It's the school holidays so we can hang out every day! Even if this is the last six days of your life they'll be the best six days of your life!" exclaimed Winry. She looked me straight in the eye; she looked at me like I wasn't dying. She looked at me like I was alive. What's this feeling?

"Winry" I said. It was all I could say. I must look like a gaping fish right now.

"What's this brother? You didn't tell me Winry was your girlfriend." I looked up, it was Alphonse looking at us with a smirk. I looked down at my hands that were wrapped around hers and then back up at him. Does it look like…?

"She's not my girlfriend!" I yelled. Oh god, I must be blushing so much right now. Winry began to laugh and let go of my hand. I stopped yelling at Alphonse and instead looked down at her. Maybe this could be the best week of my life?

* * *

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thank you for reading another chapter. Thank you to ijs and Guest for reviewing. I would respond to your review through a PM but you both don't actually have accounts, haha. Thank you also to FemGenjyoSanzo, cazXIIparker and thealchemistofepicness for following and lolwut8898, and RonandKim for adding this to your favourites! If you enjoyed please review :D


	3. Day Three

One Week

Day Three

* * *

I looked outside of his bedroom window and watched the rain bucket down against the grass. It had been like this all day and it was showing no signs of letting up. I don't think Winry and I can hang out today if the weather continues like this. You can't really go anywhere in the rain unless you want to get sick. It wouldn't matter if I got sick considering I only have a few days left but I wouldn't want her to be sick. Why's that though? Why don't I want her to so badly?

"Hey Edward, come here!" called Alphonse.

"Coming!" I called back. I looked over to the IPod dock that also acted as a digital clock on my bedside table. It's time for lunch, that would explain why Al's calling me. I slid off my bed and made my way to the kitchen. When I walked in I was greeted by the sight of Alphonse and Winry sitting around the dining room. What is Winry doing here!? Did I invite her over? I don't remember doing something like! What do I do? I must look like a mess!

"Winry? What are you doing here?" I manage to spit out. Alphonse giggled to himself.

"Alphonse invited me over. Since we can't go out because it's raining we though I might as well come here" explained Winry. In front of both of them was a bowl of soup which was most likely made by Alphonse. There was also another bowl in front of a chair next to Winry, I guess that ones for me then.

"O-Oh okay then. What's for lunch Al?" I asked.

"It's tomato and vegetable soup. I thought I'd try out a new recipe" replied Alphonse as he pointed to the bowl in front of him. It smells good, I'm sure it'll look good to when I get close enough to see it.

"Where are your parents Ed? I want to thank them for letting me come over" asked Winry. My parents huh? I only have one parent, a mother.

"We… live alone" replied Alphonse.

"Alone? Where are your parents then?" she asked.

"One is dead and the other is a scum bag who can't bear to look at us. I guess I'll tell you the whole story considering I don't have time to keep secret" I stated.

"It was a normal day, really normal. In fact, it started off so normal I didn't expect it to be that exciting. Now though I would kill for it to just have been a boring day. I would kill for it. It all started when Al, my mum and my dad, Hohenheim, decided to go to the beach.

It all started out normal. We chatted along the way and listened to the music on the radio. For some reason I can't forget those songs that were playing. Even Hohenheim was acting happy; he was a better person back then. He was my dad, not Hohenheim.

That's when everything changed though. For once second I closed my eyes and when I opened them I heard the sound of tyres screeching against the road. I instinctively panicked and screamed, so did Al. My mum tried to control the car but… it was no use. We crashed, all because of some car going the wrong way on the road.

That day my mum died, Al obviously survived and so did my dad. However, something happened during that crash. No one knows what I have but whatever it was I got from the crash. They think maybe my brain or organs were damaged or something. Hohenheim changed after that. He said he couldn't bear to look at us because we remind him too much of my mum. He left us; he left us alone in this big house. I'm pretty sure he's still paying for it though considering the power hasn't gone out or anything"

"Edward" started Winry. I began to walk off towards my bedroom. I don't know why but I have to leave this room. Her looking at me is suffocating me. I can feel her eyes watching my ever move, sensing my emotions. I don't like it. I don't like being read. I don't like telling people about these kinds of things. I don't want to relive those days.

"Where are you going Ed?" asked Alphonse.

"I'm going to brush my hair" I replied. I walked into my room and shut the door.

* * *

Winry's POV

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked. I can't believe I asked something like that. I'm such an idiot sometimes!

"Don't worry about it Winry. Brother just has a hard time talking about that stuff, that's all" assured Alphonse. Doesn't he feel the same too? He was in that accident just as much as Edward.

"Are you okay Alphonse?" I asked. I suddenly didn't feel like eating the soup anymore despite how tasty it looked.

"Ed is the one who sustained the damage, not me. I would trade places with him in a heartbeat if I could. It's my fault in a way that he's dying. If it wasn't for me Edward would still be fine if it wasn't for" replied Alphonse with a sad smile.

"Would you mind telling me why?" I asked. I feel like I have to know about this. It's like I won't be able to breathe without knowing.

"When we were in the crash Edward threw himself in front of me and because of that I didn't get hurt. This also resulted in him getting his condition. It's my entire fault he's dying! If he wasn't trying to protect me he would still be fine and happy! It's all my fault!" wailed Alphonse. He burst into tears and began to mutter about how 'it was all his fault' and that 'it should have been him'.

"It's not your fault Alphonse! Don't blame yourself!" I exclaimed. Alphonse couldn't help that Edward protected him. It was by no means his choice.

"Now he only has a few days left! I wanted to be with my brother forever! I wanted to continue to be happy with him! Is that so much to ask for!?" exclaimed Alphonse as fat tears rolled down his cheeks. Then, out of nowhere, Alphonse was pulled into a hug. It was Edward. When did he come in? Had he been there the whole time?

"It's not your fault Al. It was completely my choice to save you and I don't regret it one little bit" whispered Edward. He spoke so quietly that I almost didn't hear him. His voice was so full of emotion, so full of love and compassion.

"Ed!" he cried and buried his face in Edward's chest. Alphonse cried into Edward and Edward just smiled at him.

"It's okay Al. I might be going away soon but I'll always be in your heart okay?" he stated. That very sentence made me want to burst into tears to.

PAGE BREAK

"Heys guys, I was thinking we should play Monopoly!" suggested Alphonse excitedly as he finally finished washing the dishes. I felt sort of bad for making him doing all the washing up but Alphonse insisted he would do it all.

"Monopoly?" asked Edward like he Alphonse just grown a third head.

"Yeah Monopoly!" exclaimed Alphonse.

"I think we should! It'll be fun Ed, come on!" I added. Edward grunted and consented to playing the game.

* * *

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME! I THOUGHT WE WERE BROTHERS! I HATE YOU!" yelled Edward as he pointed to Alphonse's Monopoly piece. I've never seen someone get so into Monopoly before, it's almost scary.

"Calm down brother, it's only Monopoly" said Alphonse. Edward muttered something to himself and rolled the dice. It was a four. Edward slowly moved his piece along the board. He landed on one of Alphonse's properties, the one that charged the most; you could practically see the fire in Edward's eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF GAME IS THIS!" screamed Edward as he kicked over the Monopoly board along with the table. I'm not sure why but I burst out laughing. It's just, he's so into it! It's just a game of Monopoly but yet he's treating it like he just lost that much money in real life. Edward stared at me with a blank expression. Is he going to strangle me? Much to my surprise though, he began to laugh too. Now, after being here, I really don't want to leave. For some reason though I really don't want to go away from Edward.


	4. Day Four

One Week

Day Four

* * *

"Hey brother, what did you feel like doing today?" asked Alphonse. I sat at the dining table with a plate of buttered toast sitting in front of me. Ever since I met Winry Alphonse has been trying to put the 'let's spend the time you have left having fun thing' even more than usual. Maybe now he thinks he has someone on his side, someone to force me to do things. I have to admit that it's sort of working.

"I don't know Al" I replied. Now that I think about, Winry really has changed the last week of my life. I mean, I was just planning on spending my last days burying myself in self pity. Then there's that weird feeling I get whenever she smiles at me.

"How about I call Winry and we'll figure out something?" suggested Al. Why am I so excited to hear her name? It's probably just a symptom of my illness.

"Yeah sure, go ahead" I replied. Alphonse smiled at me. It wasn't a smile of pity though, it was a genuine smile. I always hate it how people smile at me falsely when they hear what's wrong with me. They don't mean it; they just do it because they feel like they have to. That's why I like Al's smile, it isn't a fake one.

"I'll be right back" he said and left the room. I can faintly hear the sound of Alphonse chatting away on the phone to Winry. Another thing I hate are the fake people. Ever since I got sick people who never cared about me suddenly cared. They only showed concern because it makes them look like a better person to others. It's like they're taking advantage of my illness to promote themselves. It makes me sick. Alphonse then came back to the kitchen with a bright smile on his face. He still had the phone in his hand which meant he was still on the phone to Winry.

"How about we go to the amusement park?" asked Alphonse. The amusement park? Now that I think about it I've never actually been to one before. It couldn't be too bad could it?

"Sure, I don't see why not" I replied. Alphonse nodded and left the room once again. It makes me wonder if they're plotting something. It better not involve milk whatever it is.

"Hey brother, Winry will be over here in about half an hour" called Alphonse from the other room. That should be enough time to make myself look good. Look good? Look good for what? What was with that thought just then? I guess it doesn't matter.

* * *

"Wow, it's just like I remember it!" exclaimed Winry as we stood in front of the amusement park. There were countless people pouring in and out of the grounds, mostly parents with children.

"Are you ready brother?" asked Alphonse in an incredibly excited tone. It makes me glad that going out like this is making Alphonse happy. When I was rejecting his suggestions to go out I never thought it would make him this happy. I wonder how sad I made him when I said no then?

"Yeah Al" I replied happily. After buying tickets the three of us walked into the amusement park. I was instantly bombarded with all sorts of colours and characters. I don't think I've ever seen anything like this in my life.

"What do you think we should do first?"asked Winry. I wouldn't even know where to start.

"How about we try one of those roller coaster things I've heard about?" suggested Alphonse. Aren't those the really fast train like things they go up really high? I have to admit I've always wanted to try one.

"I think we should" I added, "I've never been on one before after all." Winry and Alphonse smiled. Winry suddenly grabbed my hand. Wait… what? She just… grabbed my hand! This is embarrassing! What do I do!? But… I'm enjoying it. Don't tell me that I… like Winry?

"Let's go!" she cheered. I found myself running with her towards the rollercoaster. Alphonse was running on the other side of my laughing. It wasn't a mocking laughter though it was an innocent laughter. He was really enjoying himself. It looks like Winry is too. Me… I'm just confused. After today I think I might need to take a little time to sort out my feelings.

"Look there it is!" yelled Alphonse. The towering structure was like a giant compared to me. Not because I'm short but because it's just really, really big.

"We have to line to ride the rollercoaster" Winry explained. By the sounds of things she's like an amusement park veteran or something. I wonder how many times she's been to places like these? Or maybe Al and I just know nothing and that's why she seems like such a genius.

"Oh, okay" replied Alphonse. The idea of lining up really isn't an exciting one. We all lined up behind the other masses of people wanting ride the roller coaster. It was a long and boring wait but in a way I enjoyed it. I can't really explain why but just being around Alphonse and Winry makes me happy I guess. Eventually we got to the front of the line and a lanky teenager was strapping people into the car like carriages. He soon caught sight of us.

"Welcome to the rollercoaster. Please keep your hands inside the ride at all times and do not stand" he stated. He said it so fluently that it was almost robotic. I guess that's how they were trained though. We all got into one of the cars and the teenager strapped us in accordingly. Since there were three seats in a row we all go to sit together with Alphonse on the right, me in the middle and Winry in the right. Since we were the last group to go the teenager pressed a button and the cars took off.

The cars started moving at incredible speeds over the tracks. I really, really want to scream. That's so uncool though to scream on a roller coaster though. I look next to me and Winry is grinning and cheering. I look on the other side of me and Alphonse is clutching tightly onto the banister like thing in front of us. He's scared, I can tell. Okay, I can't contain my fear anymore.

"This is so scary!" I scream as we go unbelievably fast up a large hill. Winry chuckles at my screaming and yells in excitement as we speed down the hill.

* * *

I puff as we exit that _demon_ of a ride. I look to my left and see children happily walking out of the ride. They're crazy, that's it. I'm not scared; the children of today are just crazy.

"That was so much fun!" yelled Winry.

"Yeah… fun" muttered Alphonse in a shaky voice. I think he's just been traumatised for life. I have to admit I'm still a little shocked from the whole thing. Who comes up with these things anyway?

"What do you want to do next?" asked Winry. Alphonse points to the bench.

"I'm… going to sit down for a while" he muttered.

* * *

I lay in bed with the covers off thinking about the events of today. Why did I feel so happy when Winry held my hand? Why did I want her to continue holding it? Why do I like her? I roll over to my side. It's not fair that I fall for someone when I have such little time left. It's okay, I doubt Winry feels the same way towards me. It's natural for me to love her; she's made my life so much brighter.

"I don't want to die" I whispered.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm very sorry if that is not what I roller coaster is like. I have never been on one in my life. I'm too scared of heights. Thank you for reading :D


	5. Day Five

One Week

Day Five

* * *

"Riza, what do you think of this place?"I asked. From what I've seen so far this looks like a pretty nice place, not to mention that it's in a good area.

"I like the look of it. Do you think we should go ahead and buy it, Roy?" asked Riza. The price that the agent said was reasonable and considering how much time we have before… _that day_ I can't see a reason not to buy it. I would've liked to buy a bigger house for a more optimistic reason but I guess there's no helping it.

"I think we should. There's one person we should call first before we go ahead with the purchase though" I replied.

"You mean Alphonse right?"

"Yeah"

* * *

"Alphonse, can you answer the phone?" I called. I can't be bothered answering the phone after getting out of the shower. The water relaxes me so much that afterwards I don't feel like doing anything. Maybe it's Winry calling? Maybe not though, she has already devoted four days of her life spending time with me. No one should have to put up with me for that long.

"Oh, hey Roy! You mean right now? Sure, I'll bring brother along as well. I think it'll help him somehow. Alright, bye" said Alphonse. That definitely wasn't Winry. Who the hell would Alphonse be talking to then? Alphonse walked into the room with a smile on his face and the phone still in his hand.

"Hey brother, we're going to go look at a house with Roy. Do you want to come?" asked Alphonse. He says it like I have a choice. This is the last thing I want to be doing, looking for a place for my brother to go once I die. I'm grateful to Riza and Roy for taking him in when I'm gone but thinking about the miserable times Alphonse will have once I'm dead isn't easy. Of course there's another options but… I can't think about that.

"I guess so" I replied. Suddenly, the phone began to ring again.

"One second brother" stated Alphonse. He accepted that call quickly and placed the phone to his hear. At the sound of the other person's voice his eyes widened and soon his lips curved into a small smile.

"Hey! We're actually going out today. We're looking for a house for… after _it _happens. Are you sure, it might be pretty boring? No it wouldn't be a bother at all! Alright, see you soon then!" said Alphonse. Who the heck was he talking to now?

"That was Winry, she's going to come with us" explained Alphonse. Winry's coming too? Why does that make me so nervous? Why the hell do I finally get to fall in love when I've got three days left to live?

"Oh, cool. When is she coming?" I asked.

"In about half an hour" he replied. The more time I spend with her the more intense my feelings for her will become. I can practically hear the ticking of my clock, the clock that indicates how much time I have left. There's the other option but no, I won't let that happen. My disease is incurable, keep telling yourself that Edward.

* * *

"I think this is the right place, it looks just like Roy described it" stated Alphonse. We stood outside of a double storey house on a street not too far from where Alphonse and I currently live. It seemed like the sort of place Roy would pick, modern and stylish.

"It looks really good" commented Winry.

"Roy and Riza are waiting for us inside right?" I asked. Alphonse nodded his head in response.

"So who exactly are Roy and Riza?" asked Winry. Who are Roy and Riza huh? That's a question I really don't how to answer myself. I guess they play a lot of different roles to me.

"A long time ago Roy was a friend of our dad and so we used to see him all the time. Eventually he got married to Riza after a long time of pining over her. After the uh… _accident, _Roy and Riza became like our parents in a way. We love them like they are too." explained Alphonse. He's so good at talking about stuff like this, I'm actually pretty proud of him for that.

"I'm actually pretty excited to them now; they sound like really nice people. Is it okay if I ask you one more question?" queried Winry anxiously.

"Sure!" said Alphonse with a smile.

"Well… why exactly are you looking for a house? I know you said it for after Edward's gone but why are you buying a new house? Is something wrong with the one you're already living it?" asked Winry quietly. I noticed something when she talked. Usually when people talk about my death they take a pause or saying it differently. Winry didn't stop talking though. She just talked about my death like it was nothing. Maybe… she doesn't care?

"Well, soon I'll be living by myself. When Roy and Riza heard this they came to the decision that they were going to adopt me. So we're looking for a house to buy for when we all live together" articulated Alphonse.

"Oh, I see" replied Winry quietly. We all looked up at the house in front of us. After I'm gone this place will be Alphonse's home. I will no long be able to share any memories with him. When I'm nothing but a lifeless corpse I will no long be able to feel his touch. I'm not okay what that. I have to be though, for him. All I can do now is breathe for three days.

* * *

"Looks like you haven't grown an inch Edward" teased Roy as we walked through the door. What sort of greeting is that!?

"Who are you calling short!?" I yelled. The nerve of that bastard! Just because he's tall doesn't mean he has the right to say that! Damn it!

"You know he's just teasing Edward, don't worry about him" assured Riza. That jerk should take notes from his wife.

"Hey Edward, who's your friend?" asked Roy pointing to Winry.

"This is Winry, Roy, she's a friend of Edward's" explained Alphonse. Roy smirked slyly and looked over at me.

"Is this your girlfriend Edward?" he teased. I could feel heat immediately rush to my face like someone had lit it on fire. I glanced over at Winry. She was looking down at the ground and her face was red too. Does that mean she likes me back? Or does it mean she's embarrassed by the idea of going out with me? How am I supposed to know, I've spent the most recent years of my life in hospital!? Just try and take it as a positive sign Edward. Wait, now I'm talking to myself? I really am out of touch with reality.

"Well… no! I mean I just… you know!" I exclaimed as I turned to face Roy once again. Smooth Edward, smooth. Now you look like a total idiot! Roy erupted into laughter at my response along with Alphonse. Hey, isn't Al supposed to be on my side!?

"I'm sorry brother it's just… I haven't seen such a funny look on your face for a long time!" Alphonse exclaimed as he tried to stop laughing but failing miserably. It's been a long time huh? Figures. I haven't really done much since the accident except for being jabbed by needles. The thought of doing something other than that actually makes me feel happier.

"Anyway" stated Riza, "would you guys like to see the rest of the house?"

"Of course!" cheered Alphonse. Roy and Riza led us through the house and explained each room's purpose as we walked past and in them. The kitchen was large and spacious with granite top benches and modern cooking appliances. The bedrooms were all fitted with crystal clear windows and soft carpet. It seems like the perfect house, one that I would happily live in. Although, my opinion of my house doesn't even really matter in the long haul.

"Hey Al, Ed, do you two wanna come outside with me to look at the garden?" asked Roy. Why just us?

"Uh sure" I replied.

* * *

"So, Edward, do you still remember how to play catch?" asked Roy as he walked ahead of Al and I. There's something off about all of this, making just us go into the garden. Maybe he wants to talk to us about something?

"Of course I remember how to play catch! How does someone forget how to throw a ball?" I replied.

"What about you Alphonse?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course!" he exclaimed.

"There's a ball left by the previous owners in the shed. Alphonse, why don't you go get it?" suggested Roy. Alphonse seemed to hesitate but after looking at Roy for an abnormally long amount of time he raced off.

"I'll be back!" he called as he faded off into the distance.

"Edward, can I talk to you about something?" Roy asked. Talk to me about something?

"Yeah sure, go ahead" I said quietly.

"I can't believe we only have three days left. To be honest, I was really hoping that we would all be able to live in this house someday. This whole situation reminds me of what happened to Hughes. I can't believe someone as strong as him was taken from me with a single fire of a pistol. Now, just like then I'm going to lose someone who is precious to me. I can only imagine how Alphonse must feel right now.

Just knowing that I'm going to lose you is hard. Although, it must be harder for you. Throughout this whole time you've been cool, calm and collected. You haven't shown a single fraction of fear and stood tall against all the challenges you've had to face. That's not really how you feel is it Edward? You're allowed to cry, you're allowed to be upset. It's just you and me here Edward, you're allowed to cry" stated Roy. He walked over to Edward and pulled him into an embrace.

"I don't want to cry."

"Edward, don't lie"

"I'm not lying"

"I've known you for a really long time now Edward. I can tell when you're not being honest." I put my arms around him.

"I still don't want to cry."

"I know I'm not your dad but I love you like one. Edward, I know you don't want to die. You've seen death and you know how it feels to be close to it. You know what it's like to be left behind after someone dies. I love you Edward."

"The feeling's mutual" I muttered. I let go, I left them fall. Tears. He's a better dad than my real dad was, I'll give him that much.

* * *

Author's Note: PARENTAL, IT'S PARENTAL, I SWEAR. I could've added some more EdWin in there but I feel like this chapter is more about the family like relationship between the Elric brothers and Roy and Riza. On a lighter note, I've got a new addiction. The song Skyfall by Adele :D Thank you for reading!


	6. Day Six

One Week

Day Six

* * *

"Hey brother… are you ready?" asked Alphonse quietly. He entwined his fingers with mine in a tight grip and looked me straight in the eyes. His blue eyes were watery with tears he was just only holding back. My face softened into a sincere smile and I squeezed his hand tightly in return.

"I'm ready" I simply replied. I knew nothing else needed to be said, nothing else could be. Our phase of holding each other closely and apologizing was over long. Now was a time of acceptance for the both of us, a time of recovery for Al and a time of passing for me. You cannot alter the future, you cannot change the path fate has laid out for you. As simple as that. Nothing else can be said.

"We're almost there" stated Roy solemnly from the front seat. I could tell just by looking around me we were close to the hospital. I recognised all of the houses that surrounded it. My favourite is a little yellow weather board abode that had a statue of an angel in the front yard.

"Yeah, thanks" I replied. The car ride was strangely silent. Usually when Riza, Roy, Al and I all road together it was really loud and happy. Now, a feeling of dread was hanging in the air and choking everyone with its tragic feeling. It's so thick that I swear I'll choke on it if I don't keep breathing deeply. It's what I expected though really. I was dying and this was my second last day. We were heading to the hospital so that I could be checked into the room I was going to die in. I don't expect them to be all happy and smiles.

Roy's car pulls into the parking lot and I look out the window at the giant building before me. Suddenly, just for split second, that feeling of dread seeped into my lungs and I thought that I might never be able to breathe again.

* * *

"Are you comfortable brother? Do you want me to go ask for another pillow?" asked Alphonse.

"Nah, I'm okay" I reply. The beds in the hospital are surprisingly comfortable actually. You'd expect them to be stiff but they're actually really soft. That or I'm just used to it. That's sort of sad actually, that I'm used to hospital beds. At least I'll die comfortable.

"I'm going to go get a drink. Do you want me to call Winry and see if she wants to come visit you?" offered Al. I went to reply but my own thoughts cut me off. Was it really wise to see her? I mean, I'm in love with her and seeing her now would only make it worse to say goodbye. Still, maybe I should at least try to enjoy my last day of consciousness.

"Yeah, you can call her" I stated. Alphonse smiled at me and nodded. He left the room slowly and closed the door with a light thud. Now, the only thing that could be heard was the ticking of the large clock on the wall and the sound of my thoughts. I decided to survey my surroundings to kill some time before Al returned. I already know this room off by heart; I've been going here for quite a long time. I guess I sort of consider this my room; it's like a second home at this point.

"I wonder if there's anything different" I muttered to myself. My eyes fell upon a large notepad and a pen beside my bed. I picked them up and placed both items on my lap, an idea suddenly hit me. I began to write. Not a story or an essay, a note for once I'm gone. All those things I might not get the chance to say I'll pour into this letter. I'm not sure how much time passed by the time I finished; it seemed like only a few seconds. Alphonse finally re-entered the room along with Winry. It must've been longer than I thought. Winry lips curved into a large smile when she saw me, something I know I'll probably miss.

"Hey Edward, how are you?" she asked happily. I decided it probably isn't best to reply to that sarcastically. I'm dying, how do you think I feel?

"Alright, what about you Winry?" I asked.

_The day passed quickly. Nothing happened between Winry and I, nothing at all. She just sort of sat around my room talking about random things. I didn't get the courage to say I love her. I gripped the letter tightly in my hand and closed my eyes. Hopefully, this will explain everything. _

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know this chapter is really short, I'M SORRY! To be honest, I don't think there's any reason to explain Edward and Winry's meeting. Nothing happened between them anyway.

NOW, ONTO THE IMPORTANT PART. I still can't decide whether or not to kill Edward. I have two endings, one where he dies, and one where he lives. What do you guys think?

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! :D


	7. Day Seven

One Week

Day Seven

* * *

This is the end. This is the last day. Ever second that ticks by is a second of my life slipping away. Every breathe I take brings me closer and closer to my death. I glance outside the window out into the garden at the back of the hospital. Groups of patients with their families and friends are sitting outside chatting casually to one another. In a way, I wish I could join them. They say I'm not allowed to get out of bed, that I might pass out on the ground and hurt myself. They're treating me like a toddler who hasn't learnt to walk yet, it's almost sickening. I can't say their concern is misplaced though, in this state I am like a child. An accident waiting to happen.

"It looks like it's going rain today" commented Alphonse. I looked up at the swirl of grey and black cloud forming in the sky. How cliché.

"Yeah, you're right" I reply. I notice Alphonse grip tighter onto the coffee mug handle in his hand muttering a quiet "I'll be back" before slipping out of the room. My eyes fall upon the door and the sound of Alphonse sobbing outside the room. He didn't need to leave the room; I wouldn't care if he cried in front of me. If anything I would comfort him, I loved him. I'm pretty sure he's just trying to be strong for me though, I should be thankful for that.

"Can I come in Ed?" asks a female voice from outside. Is that… Winry's voice?

"Sure" I call back. My suspicions were correct. Winry steps through the door and gingerly closes the door behind her.

"Hey Ed, how are you feeling?" she asks. She walks closer to me and sits on the chair Alphonse had been using earlier. I look at the chair in question. They really should buy better chairs than these cheap plastic ones for visitors. I'm sure the chairs are really the least concerning for people who come into these rooms though.

"Like shit, to be honest" I reply with a slight smirk. That's probably the best way to describe it, shit. My body feels weaker with each passing hour, I'm sure I won't even be able to pick up a pencil. How sad, a teenage boy like me not being able to do something like that.

"That's why I thought I'd bring something to cheer you up!" she exclaimed happily. Something, for me? She began to rummage through her handbag roughly before pulling out an object covered in wrapping paper.

"Open it" she urged. I began to rip of the wrapping paper eagerly. At least I still had the energy to do that. I don't think anything could stop me from opening a present; I'm greedy like that I guess. Once all the wrapping paper was off I could fully see what it was. It was revealed to be a rectangular white box, wait, isn't that like those ones you put cake in?

"Now open that" she says eagerly. I lift the lid off the box quickly to see I was right. A piece of what appears to be chocolate cake is lying in the middle of the box.

"Cake?" I ask.

"Yeah, my grandma runs a bakery actually. I know if I bought you something like jewellery you'd think it was useless… since you wouldn't be able to enjoy it for very long. You can eat and enjoy cake just like it is though, you don't need to save it" explained Winry. Her explanation made it seem so… simple. I looked down at the cake and dug into it with a plastic spoon.

* * *

"Mr Elric, are you ready?" asked the doctor. I nodded my head slowly in reply. This was definitely it now. It's hard to imagine dying until the moment you're surrounded by everyone you love crying. Somehow though, I don't want to cry though. I don't need to. As I expected, Alphonse has tears running down his face, I really want to wipe them away. Roy has a stone cold expression on his face. You can tell he's acting tough though since he's holding tightly onto Riza's hand. Winry, she's just smiling at me kindly.

"We're just going to put this gas on so you don't feel any pain" explained the doctor slowly. Once again, I only nodded in reply. My vision became hazier and hazier with every breathe I took. Goodbye, everyone.

* * *

Winry's POV

"Excuse me, are you Mr Alphonse Elric?" asked a female nurse.

"Yeah, that's me" replied Alphonse. His voice was cracked and strained from sobbing earlier. You can't blame him though; he is watching his brother die slowly before him. Were as Edward may still be breathing they've knocked him out so he won't feel anything. The thought of Edward dying still hasn't sunk in with me yet really. It just seems so surreal that he won't be here, even if I have only known him for a week.

"Edward Elric told me to give you this letter once they put him to sleep" stated the nurse sincerely. She placed the letter in Alphonse's hand before silently walking away.

"Open the letter Al" instructed Roy. Emotionlessly and gingerly, Alphonse opened the letter and began to read its contents.

_Dear everyone,_

_By the time you are reading this note I am most likely dead. Probably not the cheeriest way to start off this letter but it's true. There's a lot I wanted to say to all of you but never got the chance to. _

_Alphonse: You are the best brother anyone could ever have asked for. I'm so so proud of you and everything you've done. On that day, the day that our life changed forever, I don't regret what I did. I do not regret shielding you from some of the damage. I would rather take all of the pain in the world than have you suffer a single tiny bit of pain. I know you feel guilty, don't. I did it because I love you and I always will. Thank you for making the last years of my life happy ones. And, lastly, I love you._

_Roy & Riza: Remember that fancy and symbol? You were the one who taught it to me Roy. When I first met you I assumed you were just another teacher trying to be nice to me. You weren't though; you were a lot more than that. You became like a dad to me and Riza like a mum. I'm sure my mum would be glad to see that two people as kind as you were taking care of me. Although I may say how much I hate you and how much I wish you'd go away, that's all lies. In truth, I love you more Roy than I love my own father and love Riza as much as my real mother. I love you both._

_Winry: Although I only knew you for a week you are so important to me. I have no other words to say to you than… I love you. Not like a sister of a friend, more than that. Like a lover. I love you Winry. _

_Hohenheim: If by some strange coincidence you're there or might see this in the future there are some things I want to say to you. I hate you both love you. Although you left me and Al, alone, I still feel this strange annoying love for you if not only slightly. All sons love their dads deep down right? Thank you though… dad. Thank you for those times before the accident we shared. The laughter, the smiles. They're truly precious memories to me._

_Love, Edward Elric._

Alphonse's shook as he continued to read the letter, his voice wracked with sobs. After finishing the piece he flung himself into Riza's arms who quietly comforted him and rubbed his back.

"Edward, loved me" I whispered. I may have had a very small crush on Ed but I didn't love him. I only knew him for a week after all. It would make sense though for him to love me. I mean, I was one of the only people who talked to him through his short life.

"It seems that way" muttered Roy in response. I could visibly see that Roy too was trying to hold back his tears. He was more successful than Alphonse though, he was older and stronger in that sense.

"There's no way we can save him, we can't even save him" I muttered.

"Yes, the doctors refuse to even try the operation. They say it's too dangerous and none of them want a young boy's death on their conscious. Killing a patient would also ruin their reputation, something I'm assuming a doctor would like to keep" spat Roy. Operation?

"What operation?" I asked.

"There is an operation that could save Edward's life. However, the chances of it being successful are very small. The surgery is difficult and no one wants to attempt it" explained Roy. You could practically hear the venom in his voice. Maybe… possibly.

"I may be able to convince them to do the operation" I stated.

"How?" asked Roy.

"They may listen to me. After all, I am the daughter of two doctors"

* * *

"Please come in Miss Rockbell" called a voice. I stepped inside the large office of the head doctor. Various important degrees were hung up on the walls as if he was flaunting off his power.

"I believe you wanted to see me about something" he stated blankly. He had this stuck-up atmosphere about him. It's like he seems to think I'm a little pest that's wandered into his office and is just taking up space.

"Could you please possibly attempt the operation on Edward Elric? His life could be saved, you could do it" I urged.

"The operation is too risky, sorry Miss Rockbell" he replied dismissively.

"My last name, you know it right? Rockbell. No, it isn't just a coincidence. I am their daughter and I know that they would've attempted this operation. They saved your life didn't they? After you got badly injured they patched you up as good as new. You own them this, you own me this doctor" I urged. He winced, obviously fazed.

* * *

"Mr Elric made it. The operation was successful"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I bet you weren't expecting such a quick update, were you! It's over now, so saaaaaaad T^T At least he survived right? RIGHT? That ending is a little undescriptive but there is a reason for that. THERE'S GOING TO BE A SEQUAL :D So watch out for something by me on Fullmetal Alchemist fanbase.

Thank you all SOOOOOOO much for reading this fic. I love you all!


End file.
